Sed de venganza
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Oneshot sobre escena de la guerra desde el punto de vista de Percy. SPOILERS DH.


**Sed de venganza**

La batalla se ha vuelto más dura conforme avanzan las horas. A su lado estallan las maldiciones, rozándolo, pero no le importa que en cualquier momento una de ellas pueda caer sobre él y acabar con su vida. Sólo quiere pelear por los suyos y tratar de corregir su estúpido comportamiento de los últimos años. Ha sido un completo imbécil, un idiota sediento de poder, como le ha llamado Fred. Se ha avergonzado de su familia y él mismo les ha llamado traidores a la sangre, pero a pesar de todo, ellos le han perdonado.

Mira hacia un lado. Su hermano pelea con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si estuviera a punto de planear una broma y no luchando por su vida. Se encuentran peleando contra dos hombres enmascarados. De repente ráfagas de luces pasan al frente suyo y Percy divisa a Harry, Ron y Hermione que han venido en su ayuda. La capucha del hombre con el que pelea cae y se da cuenta que es el Ministro de Magia, Pius Thicknesse.

Percy sonríe con malicia.

-¡Hola Ministro!

Y de su varita emerge una maldición que da directamente sobre su antiguo jefe y provoca que este empiece a arañarse su ropa, incómodo.

-¿Le he mencionado que renuncio?

-¡Estás bromeando,Perce!

A su lado su hermano Fred le grita, mientras que el mortífago con el que ha estado luchando cae al suelo, producto de tres hechizos aturdidores diferentes. Frente a él, el Ministro también ha caído y pinchos diminutos le salen por todo el cuerpo. Fred le mira divertido.

- De verdad estás bromeando, Perce…creo que no te he escuchado bromear desde…

De repente se escucha un estruendo, algo explota y Percy horrorizado ya no oye más la voz de su hermano. Sale volando por los aires y cae y se golpea el rostro contra el suelo, la sangre le corre por las mejillas. La visión se le nubla por momentos y todo a su alrededor es caos y polvo y escombros pero trata de ponerse de pie porque ahora solo importa saber cómo están los demás. Camina unos pasos y su corazón da un vuelco por lo que ha visto: una cabeza pelirroja entre los escombros…

Percy corre hasta allí y siente que todo a su alrededor se derrumba de nuevo. Es Fred el que está oculto entre las ruinas. Se agacha y tira del cuerpo de su hermano con fuerza hasta que logra sacarlo mientras ruega con en su interior que esté bien, que no le haya sucedido nada. El muchacho sacude al gemelo con violencia pero nada pasa, los ojos de Fred le observan, fijos, sin expresar sentimiento alguno. Continúa moviéndolo desesperado y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y de su garganta sale un grito de agonía.El aire le falta y un dolor insoportable le oprime el pecho, porque esto no puede ser verdad. No puede ser verdad que su hermano Fred esté muerto. No puede estar muerto un chico de diecinueve años, lleno de vida, que sólo hace reír a los demás. No puede estar muerto cuando hace unas pocas horas le ha estrechado la mano y le ha dado de nuevo la bienvenida a la familia.

-¡No----no----no!- grita- ¡No¡Fred!! No!

Se lanza sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Fred, y lo aferra con fuerza. Los sollozos lo hacen temblar mientras las lágrimas humedecen el pecho del gemelo. A su lado, Ron cae de rodillas, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Esto está mal, es injusto, no tiene lógica ni sentido. ¿Es acaso el castigo por haber sido tan estúpido?

Escucha gritos y más maldiciones pasan volando a su lado, pero por ningún motivo suelta el cuerpo de su hermano ya que tiene que protegerlo de cualquier daño posible. Harry le grita que se mueva pero no le hace caso. Ron le toma por los hombros, y trata de empujarlo pero no piensa ceder, nada va a conseguir separarlo de Fred. Harry le dice que ya no puede hacer nada por él, _maldita sea,_ ya lo sabe. Sabe que Fred está muerto y que nada de lo que él haga o diga lo hará volver, pero aún así se niega a soltarlo.

Hermione grita y Percy levanta el rostro. Enormes arañas han entrado en el castillo y cerca de donde él se encuentra Ron y Harry lanzan hechizos aturdidores. Percy se aferra aún con más fuerza al cuerpo de su hermano porque_ tiene_ que protegerlo a como de lugar. Harry grita de nuevo, dice que se muevan, y Percy lo ve dirigir una mirada al cuerpo de Fred. Al instante se da cuenta que es verdad, que tienen que moverse, porque no se encuentran seguros allí con las arañas acercándose. Por fin suelta el cuerpo de su hermano y entre él y Harry logran sacarlo del camino y lo colocan en el sitio que antes ocupara una armadura.

Los tres chicos se van y Percy queda al lado del cuerpo de Fred. De repente, no sabe de adonde, sale una figura encapuchada y la sed de venganza se apodera de cada parte de su cuerpo. Quiere matar, quiere tomar su varita y lanzar maldiciones imperdonables contra aquellos que han provocado la muerte de su hermano. Nunca antes se ha sentido así, la rabia como una llama en su interior, quemándole.

Percy se limpia las lágrimas a manotazos y echa una última mirada al cuerpo del gemelo.Aferra la varita en su mano con fuerza para lanzarse de nuevo a la pelea.

-¡ROOKWOOD!

Su figura se aleja por el pasillo y se pierde de vista. Al menos algo es seguro, en esa guerra cruel, Percy, el tonto pretencioso, hará todo lo posible por vengar la muerte de su hermano.


End file.
